(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making bean curd. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of making bean curd using rice which can satisfy various tastes of consumers by pulverizing and adding parched rice or adding concentrate of parched rice in a process of making bean curd.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, bean curd is food made from only soya beans, and according to a traditional method, bean curd is made by a process of sufficiently soaking soya beans, grinding the soaked soya beans with a millstone or a mixer and filtering the grounds, sufficiently boiling the filtered soya bean milk, adding a predetermined amount of salt water to the boiled soya bean milk, and mixing them.
Bean curd made as described above is classified and sold as uncurdled bean curd, soft bean curd, and normal bean curd, in accordance with the degree of coagulation, such that consumers can prepare a variety of foods using the bean curd.
Meanwhile, efforts for making the taste and smell of bean curd various have been made in recent years, and a wide selection has been provided for consumers by putting in various additives that suit the consumers' taste, in addition to making bean curd only using soya beans.
As the additives putted in bean curd, wormwood, fruit juice, meat juice, shellfish juice, leaks, garlic, ginger juice, anchovies, vegetables, shrimp, blue crab, mushroom, pepper, etc., are used.
However, making bean curd with the additives may make consumers uneasy, due to the smell of the additives.
Further, consumers increasingly have an interest in health, and it is difficult to find bean curd corresponding to this interest.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.